Not Leaving Without Goodbye
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is my take on how ALL of the Cullens say goodbye to Bella, mostly Carlisle, so the first chapter isn't CxB dad/daughter, but the rest will be, though the theme is Bella being family to the Cullens before she technically is. COMPLETE, enjoy!
1. Not Leaving

I can't imagine Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle allowing Edward to almost force them to leave Forks, without saying goodbye to Bella, so this is a little one-shot, starts off with them arguing with Edward (especially Alice) and then a goodbye scene with Bella. Enjoy!

--

"What the hell, Edward?" Alice demanded, storming back into the house from being gone with Jasper.

"I have to, Alice," Edward said quietly, and Carlisle appeared, calmly saying,

"What's going on?"

"I saw all of us leaving Forks, without Bella, and her falling apart. You'll kill her, Edward, it won't matter how you do it," Alice warned, fury dancing in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything to us about this, son?" Carlisle asked, turning his questioning eyes on Edward.

"I just decided a few minutes ago." Edward replied quietly, and Carlisle sighed, saying,

"Do you really believe leaving Bella behind, alone, unprotected, will solve anything?"

"I do." Edward said, with ringing sincerity.

"And the crazy fool wants a clean break! He's going to insist none of us say goodbye to her, just him."

"Edward!" Esme cried, walking into the room, having heard the whole conversation. "I love Bella, I can't just leave her like that!" 

"It's the only way for her to be a human, Esme, we're not human, we don't belong in her world, you know that." Edward said dully, and Esme's face filled with sadness.

"What I know is that you and Bella belong together." She stated, and Edward replied,

"I will not take her soul away."

"No. You just want to crush it." Alice said acidly, and Carlisle warned quietly,

"Alice,"

"No, Carlisle, I'm going to say my piece. And you're not going to pick it out of my head!" Alice exclaimed, stepping closer to her brother, absolutely furious. "The future is subjective, blah blah blah, but I still see Bella becoming a vampire. I don't know whose choice is it, all I know is that every time I look, I see her, pale skin, gold eyes, sparkling skin. You can't fight fate, Edward, and there is one thing you can't change. If you're going to insist on leaving and can talk the rest of us into it, then you can not force me into leaving without saying goodbye to Bella."

"Want to bet?" Edward growled quietly, and Alice growled right back,

"I can trust my own future. Yours, however, might suddenly disappear if you decide to stand in my way."

"Alice! Edward!" Carlisle said sharply, and the two backed away from each other.

"I think it's a good time to go, personally," Rosalie said from the doorway, and Emmett, who was standing behind her, said,

"I guess we probably should go, considering the age thing, but I sure as hell ain't leaving without saying goodbye to Bella. Wouldn't wanna miss making her blush again," He grinned, the smile only dying a little when Rosalie glared at him.

"C'mon, babe, when you put all that blush on your cheeks, it is extremely hot," Emmett said with a sly grin, and Rosalie had to smile, kissing him hard before turning back to the rest of them.

"If you believe that leaving Bella is the best for her, then we'll leave." Carlisle said, letting his disappointment in Edward show in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I do." Edward said, looking at Carlisle, who nodded and sighed, saying,

"I suppose I had better turn in my resignation. Extremely important job offer in, where this time?"

"Los Angelos." Emmett offered, thinking about the bikinis. Rosalie glared at him again, and he put on the innocent act, again.

"All right," Esme conceded, but walked close to Edward and said, "I won't leave without giving Bella a goodbye hug." Her voice was firm, but Edward still tried to argue.

"Esme, please, a clean break heals faster."

"In the body, yes, but the mind? Edward, you can't know that for sure." Carlisle said from the doorway, and Esme nodded, adding,

"At least give the girl some closure."

Edward groaned as Alice's furious gaze and Esme's pleading gaze stared him straight in the eyes. "Fine, I guess I can't stop you." He said harshly, quickly disappearing to his room, where they could hear him throwing his things into a box. The others started quickly and quietly packing up, although Alice often threw murderous glares up through the ceiling, obviously aimed at Edward.

"We'll leave in a week, which gives me enough time to turn in my resignation and finish things up at the hospital." Carlisle stated quietly, almost daring Edward to protest in his thoughts.

"How about a going away party?" Alice asked innocently, and Carlisle only chuckled and shook his head.

"It would be nice, and we can say our goodbyes to Bella at the party," Esme said thoughtfully, and only a growl could be heard from upstairs.

"No one said you had to come!" Alice muttered, and Emmett grinned, saying,

"Let's party! I want to find the DJ!"

"We can go find some new dresses in Paris, Esme, Alice," Rosalie said, the idea growing on her. Alice and Esme disappeared from the room with Rosalie, planning their day trip to Paris, and Alice was thinking of the perfect dress for Bella.

"When are you going to tell her?" Carlisle questioned Edward as he walked into the room, glaring at the spot where Alice had been. Edward sighed, yanking his hand through his hair, muttering,

"Right after the party. I suppose you will say goodbye to her after I, tell her we're leaving,"

"She's going to figure it out from the 'going away party', Edward," Carlisle replied, and Edward groaned, saying,

"She's got this crazy idea that she's going to go with us when we leave. I'll just have to convince her otherwise."

"I hate lying, Edward, you know that. And I hate hurting someone. Especially Bella." Carlisle stated firmly, and disappeared from the room. Emmett had slipped out when Carlisle and Edward started talking, so Edward was left alone in the room.

--

"There's a party being thrown for Carlisle," Edward said softly to Bella as he lay next to her in bed, gently playing with her hair as she read Romeo & Juliet.

"Alice?" Bella said, glancing over at him. With a small grin he nodded, and Bella rolled her eyes. "What for?"

"His, retirement,"

"You mean resignation." Bella stated, sitting up. Edward stayed down, and he nodded again. "Are we leaving?" She asked, a slight note of panic in her voice.

"Calm down, Bella, he got another offer in a better facility, further north. Esme was a little worried that the sun was going to be showing up more often, and we'd miss more school than would seem normal."

"Oh," Bella said, though her voice was still a little unsure as she slowly lay back down.

"Don't worry," Edward breathed, pressing his lips to the back of her neck as he closed his eyes in anguish. He hated lying, almost as much as Carlisle, but this was necessary.

"Alice better not get me a new dress," Bella muttered as she drifted off to sleep. Edward grinned for real, imagining Bella's expression when she saw what Alice was planning to get her to wear.

--

"It's, actually perfect, Alice," Bella admitted, staring at the satiny and shimmering brown dress. It was spaghetti strap, tightly fitted and ended just below her knees. A pair of low brown pumps was sitting on Alice's dresser, and Alice was bouncing with excitement. Bella endured a few hours of Alice playing with her hair, and then she dressed on her own.

When she finished dressing, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were waiting. She thought she detected a flash of compassion in Rosalie's eyes, but it was so quick. Together the women walked downstairs to the men dressed up in suits. Emmett wolf-whistled as he pulled Rosalie close, and Jasper just smiled at Alice, though it was a sly smile as she took his hands. Carlisle smiled and chuckled quietly as Esme walked up to him and kissed him softly. Bella stood awkwardly close to Edward, but with a groan he pulled her up against his chest, saying quietly,

"You're too tempting to be let out in public."

"I think you're confusing myself with you," Bella retorted, and Edward smiled his crooked smile before they all turned to head towards the hall in the center of town which had been booked for this occasion. Alice called it a party.

--

End of this chapter, possibly one, maybe two more to go, let me know what you think, and adios for now! :)


	2. Without Goodbye

This is probably going to be the last chapter, as this is just the party, and then the Cullen's saying goodbye to Bella, and then Edward making a 'clean break'. I personally thought that was the stupidest way to say goodbye to someone ever, but I bow to the great goddess Stephanie Meyer! Without whom I would be deprived seeing Peter Facinelli as a blonde…haha! Enjoy!

When they arrived at the hall, Carlisle was greeted by all of his colleagues, and while he went off to talk with them, Esme stayed close to Bella and Edward, telling Bella who they all were as they passed and shook hands. Bella forgot their names more than 90% of the time, but Esme kept up the name-telling, a great amusement to both her and Bella when she added in her own personal commentary.

When the formal stuff was finally over, the dance music began, and the buffet was opened. Bella had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't feel like eating at all, though all the Cullens loaded up plates. Edward brought her one, but she just picked at it; barely eating a bite.

"Bella? You're not eating; are you feeling well?" Edward said quietly, but felt Carlisle's eyes on his.

"I just, I don't feel like eating." Bella said listlessly, getting to her feet and muttering, "I, I think I need fresh air or something,"

She strode out the doors, the wind fluttering her shimmery dress. Carlisle followed her, and when she was leaning against the wall, her head tilted upward, she started when a cold hand laid upon her forehead.

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized, adding, "You don't have a fever,"

"I don't feel sick, Carlisle, I just, I have this feeling that something bad's going to happen. It's crazy, I know, but still, it's just, there." Bella said flatly, and Carlisle fought to keep himself from telling her everything. He hated hurting Bella as much as he hated hurting the rest of his family.

"Well, Edward's definitely going crazy, worrying about you. Go, dance, have some fun."

"Dance?" Bella muttered incredulously, and Carlisle gently pushed her inside. He looked for Edward, who walked to Bella's side as slowly as he could manage and gently slipped his arm around her waist.

Carlisle went off to find Esme to dance, and with a grin Edward pulled Bella onto the dance floor and onto his feet. They swung slowly around the dance floor for a few songs, but then Bella was whisked out of his arms by Emmett, who started twirling Bella around and dipping her, chuckling as the heat rushed to her cheeks as she felt the stares from the people around them.

"Glad to see I can still make ya blush, Bella," Emmett said proudly, still dancing.

"I'm so glad I didn't eat," Bella muttered, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"Why?" Emmett questioned, curious.

"Motion sickness." Bella retorted, taking a quick peek and then hiding behind her hands. Emmett rumbled with laughter as she was again whisked away from Emmett, and found Alice holding her arms now. "Thank God." Bella stated, and Alice's tinkling laugh sounded.

"Thought you might like a change," Alice said as she twirled Bella around. They were just dancing like they were at a club, and every time Bella caught her pump on a piece of tile, Alice quickly caught her.

"Is, Jasper okay?" Bella asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"He had to make an appearance, but I think he might've gone to the woods, maybe to Denali, all I'm seeing is trees, his decisions are changing so fast." Alice said quietly, and Bella sighed.

"Why do I have to be so breakable? It's almost unfair." Alice smiled, saying,

"Because you're Bella."

Bella just rolled her eyes as she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Carlisle's chuckling voice said as Bella spun around, tripping again.

"Dang it! I mean, yeah, sure," Bella said, and Carlisle laughed as he pulled Bella into his arms and onto his feet. "You don't have to carry me around," Bella grumbled, and Carlisle smiled, saying,

"Well, if I actually want to move,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella muttered, poking him in the chest. "Be quiet. I can still hear you laughing."

"Bella, I'm laughing with you," He said earnestly, and Bella scoffed,

"Then why aren't I laughing?"

"You are. On the inside." He replied solemnly, and then they both laughed. The song came to a close, and the last song was announced. Edward came to claim Bella, and suddenly Jasper showed up, claiming Alice. Emmett and Rosalie came together, while Carlisle went to get Esme from the side of the dance floor.

Bella snuggled close to Edward's chest, and he pressed his lips to her head, keeping them there. When the song was over, she found herself outside, with all the Cullens standing around her. "So we're leaving now?" Bella said, a little shocked she actually had a voice at this point.

Edward had disappeared, and Esme grabbed Bella's hands, saying, "I wish you could come with us, Bella, but you must finish school, with your friends, and with Charlie."

"But, but," Bella started to mumble, and Emmett came up, hugging Bella and twirling her around again. She couldn't help it; blood trickled to her cheeks. Emmett cackled and said,

"Bye, Bella," He disappeared into the darkness, and Rosalie took a step towards Bella, saying,

"I'm sorry, Bella, I really am, but this is for the best. Goodbye." She took off after Emmett, and that's when Bella's slightly tear-filled eyes saw Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," Bella started to stammer out, and Jasper held out a hand.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Bella. Goodbye." He looked at her for a moment, and then vanished. Esme quickly hugged Bella tightly, breathing,

"Dearest Bella, know that I love you." Esme drew back, adding, "Goodbye." She too melted into the dark, and Alice threw her arms around Bella, saying,

"Don't you dare throw away any of the clothes I got for you." Bella was too shocked to speak by then, and could only nod. "Bye, Bella." She said, echoing Emmett, and then dashed away, trying to catch up to Jasper.

Carlisle was standing away, and Bella slowly sank to her knees. He was kneeling beside her in an instant, and said, "I, I personally think Edward is a complete idiot, but I can't change his mind. I'm,"

"Please, don't say you're sorry," Bella whispered, fighting back tears.

"Don't fight it, Bella," Carlisle said soothingly, pulling Bella into his marble arms. Bella clutched as his chest and sobbed, mumbling,

"I want to go; I don't want you to leave; don't do this, don't go, please,"

"I must, Bella, please try to understand," Carlisle murmured, drawing Bella back. "Stay safe, for all of us please, Bella," He said quietly, touching her chin gently. She nodded, and Carlisle swiftly kissed her cheek and said, "Goodbye, my daughter," With that, he was gone, and Bella could see Edward standing where Carlisle had disappeared.

She knew heartbreak was coming, but Carlisle's parting words had made the prospect much worse. She had lost four friends she almost considered to be siblings to her, the only mother-figure she had in her life, and a father-figure. She was losing her family, and now she was losing her heart.

Bella was shattered, but knew that if they hadn't said goodbye, it would've been worse.

After that, the whole thing about how Edward doesn't want Bella, doesn't love her, blah, blah, blah happens (because it's a load of lies!) and then Edward leaves. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the father/daughter I tried to put in here! Adios!


End file.
